


Fear

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [4]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Scary Movies, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Simon wants to watch Nightmare on Elm Street, but Lyndsay thinks it's crap. However, later that night, Simon finds that Lyndsay is even more scared than he is.Based on this Tumblr prompt: It’s Halloween night and your OTP is watching a horror movie. Person A thinks the movie is stupid and keeps rolling their eyes. Later when they go to bed and turn the lights off, Person A is suddenly scared but keeps denying it to person B.





	

“This is shit, Si,” Lyndsay says, folding his arms across his chest.

Simon sighs, “It is not shit, Lyndsay. This is _Nightmare on_ fucking _Elm Street_. It’s one of the best horror films of all time!”

Lyndsay stares at him; he looks really worked up. It’s only a fucking horror film!

“Yeah, well,” he says, “I think this is crap.”

“Yeah, well I don’t give a shit what you think,” Simon mutters, and he blanks Lyndsay.

He sighs. Simon really can be a grumpy bastard sometimes.

 

* * *

 

After the shitty film has finished, they decide to go to bed. In bed, Lyndsay is still winding Si up about the film being shit. When Simon switches the light off, however, Lyndsay goes silent. His chest tightens with sudden anxiety. His mind is suddenly telling him that he can’t go to sleep, because he knows exactly what happened to the people in the film, and even though he knows the film is a load of bollocks, that doesn’t calm him down. He keeps his eyes as wide as he can, and stares up at the ceiling, feeling like he might puke.

“You alright, Lynds?” Simon says sleepily. “You’re breathing really fast.”

“Nah, I’m fine, Si,” he says. But his shaking voice betrays him.

“You’re not, are you?”

“ _I am,_ ” Lyndsay says defiantly, and Si switches the light on.

“You didn’t take that film seriously, did you?”

“Of course I didn’t,” he scoffs. But then he sees Simon looking at him, and sighs. “Fine. I was scared. Go on, take the piss.”

“I’m not going to, Lynds. You’re allowed to be scared, mate. It’s a fucking creepy film; I’m pretty freaked out too.”

Simon smiles at him, and holds his arms out. Lyndsay sighs again, and lets the grumpy sod give him a hug.


End file.
